Faster than anything
by Sheneah
Summary: A girl called Sheneah is goingto Tokyo. But what if she will fell in love with someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Its my first story in my life I ever wrote, so its not very good. And I'm from different country so sorry for eny spelling mistakes, feel free to tell me what I done wrong.**

**I dont own any of the fast and the furious. I only own Shen.**

xxx

I'm in plane now, going to Tokyo. I was trying go to sleep, but nothing works, so I just do whatever I can do now. We'll be landing in 20 minutes

and I cant sit in place, I'm so excited that I'm finaly going to live in Japan and on my own. I always wanted to quickly start living on my own,

I didnt like living with my mother and her boyfriend, they didnt care about what was happening with me, even when I was home at 2am in the morning,

I felt like ghost in my house. But now, its over, I dont care what they think, or even if they tink something about me leaving home.

xxx

We finaly landed. I take the only, small bag I take'd and get out of the plain. I went to small shop in the airport to buy cigaretts and I get out the air port.

When I was outside I didnt know where I was going. So I just go to the neares hotel and take a room.

The room I get was small, with one, big bed and a bathroom. Nothing much, but its all I need.

After unpacking my bag it was 2:34 am, so I took a 10 minute shower and get to sleep.

xxx

I wkae up on 12 in the morning, but thats normal, because I'm not the morning person.

After I bushd my teeth and put on my clothes, I decided to go out and do something.

I put on my black heels( I always wore heels, I love them and I only sometimes I wore flat shoes) and I was ready to go.

I spend like 5 h looking for a job, but i didnt find any thing. So I decided to

I found little cafe and I ordered a green tea.

When I was sitting there, drinking my tea, some bluck guy sat in the same table as me and tried to sold me some chocolate.

I found out that his name was Twinkie and he was the same age as me (18 if some didnt know).

After about 20 minutes of talking to him he offered to take me to the races, so I agreed, because I always loved cars and racing.

When we were alredy at the races eveybody stared at me, it make me a little uncomfortable.

Twink led me to a group of people, that I think was his friends.

Han's Pov.

I saw Twink walking to us and a girl with him.

She was different from all those girls here, she was wearing black, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with graffiti on it.

Definitely not my type, but there was something about her that I cant take my eyes of her.

Shen's Pov.

-Hi!- Twink say to everyone.

-Whats up Twink?- Say a boy standing next to a girl in a short, red dress.

-Twink, whos yourfriend?- Asked anoyher boy that i didnt noticed before.

Everyone look at me.

-Im Sheneah, but call me Shen.- I said with a little smile.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Neela. Thats Sean, Earl, Reiko and Han.- She said pointing at everyone.

I noticed that Han was staring at my ass, but I didnt do anything about it, I just ignored it. Thats weird, because always I will tell something to the person that is doing that. But something stop me from even glaring at him.

**So its my first chapter and I know that is not very good and I'm very sorry that is that short.**

**Please tell me what do you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Sorry that is short, I promise that the next chapters will be longer.**  
><strong>I dont own any of the fast and furious, Just Shen.<strong>

I was standing somwhere in the underground garage, I didnt know whre I am. Twink and his friends go somwhere and I cant find them, so I just stood  
>here and wach people racing.<br>After like 20 minutes, the laoud noises around started iritating me and I get a headache. I started walking around looking at all those different cars,  
>when I felt a little tap on my shoulder, I turn around and saw Han standing little to close to me.<br>-Your lost?- He aked with a grin.  
>-Yea.- I didnt know what elese to say.<br>-You know, everyone are going now to my garage, so what about you go with me?-  
>-Ok.-Was the only word I said. We get in his car and drove off.<br>After 10 muntes we were there, I get out of the car and followed Han inside.  
>Two girls go up to Han and hi started making out with them, I just rolled my eyes.<br>I saw Twink ans Sean, I think, so I made my way to them.  
>-Hi guys.- I said.<br>-How did you get here?- Asked Twink.  
>-How do you think I get here?- I sayed with a smirk.<br>-Nevermind.-  
>-Shen, did you raced ever before?- Sean asked.<br>-Yeah. Once, but I lost.- I replied.  
>-How about you'll race me today?-<br>-I can, but I dont have a car .-  
>-There is loads of cars in the garage. I'm sure Han can lend youone of them.-<br>-I'm not sure about that.- I said.  
>-Come on, we'll chose one for you.- He said with a small smile and led me to the garage.<br>My eyes were wide open when I saw all those cars that were there.  
>-What about this one?- Asked Sean pointingto a black nissan 350z and throw the keys at me.<br>We get into the cars and I followed Sean.  
>After 20 minutes we were on a big mountain, racing each other for about 30 minutes and then we get back to the garage.<br>I give back the keys to Sean.  
>-I need to go.- I said and mak my way home.<p>

_xxx_

Eating my sandwich, drinking tea and waching tv, I get a call from Twink.  
>-Yo.- I said. - What do ya want?-<br>-Why did ya lefy that quickly?- He asked.  
>-Because I didnt feel like staying there and I had a headache, so I decided to go home.-<br>-So, how about you'll come to the garage tomorrow morning?.-  
>-I gues I can. On what time?- I asked.<br>-We'll be there about 10am.-  
>-So, I'll be there 11am, ok?-<br>-Ok.-  
>-Bye, I'm goig to sleep.-<br>-Bye.-  
>I put my phone in my pocket and made my way o the bathroom. After a shower I dressd in shorts and too big for me T-shirt and went to sleep.<p>

_xxx_

I woke ap at 10am in the morning, still having headache.  
>I take a dark, skinny jeans with chains, black T-shirt with red writing and dark red heels. Then I get to the bathroom and do what I needed to do.<br>I put my blond hair in a high ponytail and put on the clothes tahat I choose.  
>After eating my breakfast it was about 10:40am, so I get out of the hotel and made my way to the garage.<br>I was there exactly 11am. I saw twink worinkg on his car, I decided to have a little fun, so I go up to him quietly so he didnt notice me.  
>-Yo.- I said laudly my special 'Hi' and he nerly jump to the ceiling.<br>-Girl, dont do taht again if you dont want me do get heart attack.- He said madly at me. I just laughed at his reaction.  
>-So wath ya doin?- I asked.<br>-Just checking if everything is ok with my car.-He replied.  
>I heard someone wlking behind us, I turn around and sa Neela ans Sean.<br>-Hi guys.- I said to them.  
>-Hi Shen.- Said Neela and Sean just smiled at me.-Hoe about wwe go shoping today?- Neela said to me.<br>-Saunds good.- I replied.  
>-C'mon.- She said and we get into her car and we ride to the mall.<br>-You know Han like you.- She said breaking the awkward silence in the car.  
>-What. Its not possible, we just meet.- I said a little shocked about what I heard.<br>-He really like you Shen. I saw how he was looking at you.-  
>-I only saw that he was stearing at my ass.- I said and she laught a little.<p>

_xxx_

We were sitting in little cafe, after 4 hour shoping.  
>-So, Neela. Does Sean is your boyfriend?- I asked her.<br>-Um, kinda, he didnt asked me yet.-  
>-I know you two are perfect together.- I said with a smile on my lips.<br>-We should go back to the garage. They will be worying about us if we dont get back there.- She said looking at the clock in the cafe.  
>So we made our way back to the garage.<p>

_xxx_

I was sitting in Hans garage a little bored, so I decided to help Twink with hes car. After we were finish he ride me back home.  
>I went to my hotel room and poot all the bags next to my bed.<br>I felt lonely there but I could'nt buy animal, because the hotel rules said that.  
>I decided to go for a walk to the park near the hotel and after about hour I get back to the hotel.<br>For the rest od the evening I was looking for a job in the internet, but still I could not find anything.  
>It was about 1am in the morning when I get to bed.<p> 


End file.
